Forgotten
by lollipop1141
Summary: It was a normal day for Heiji and Kazuha, with a few insults thrown here and there..But sometimes, a slip-up can lead to crucial consequences...
1. Chapter 1

Heiji and Kazuha fan fiction

"Stop bothering me, _ahou_!"

"Who are you calling _ahou, ahou_!"

"Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Yeah, busy watching that stupid deduction shows of yours!" Kazuha folded her arms crossly, looking at him with one of her famous glares. They were both bickering in Kazuha's living room. "You promised you'd bring me somewhere after you solved a case."

Heiji rolled his eyes, groaning inwards as a blush rose up to his face. "_Baka_! I don't remember saying that!"

"Yes you do and you did say it!" His childhood friend was getting madder at him by the second. "This is the fifteenth time that you used this excuse Heiji! The fifteenth time after your fifteenth case this week!"

"Well it's not my fault that cases follow me everywhere!" Heiji snapped at her. "If you don't like it, then why don't you stop following me around!"

He realized his mistake too late as he saw the hurt and anger that filled her green eyes. She was shaking from head to toe, tears streaming down her face. Heiji felt like he was punched in the gut.

"A…ah, 'Zuha, y…you don't-I...I didn't, I'm-" the detective stuttered, standing up quickly.

He was weak against tears, especially Kazuha's. But when he reached for her, she flinched and backed away. Heiji shattered in a million pieces. His **bestfriend**, cringing away from him as if he was some kind of stranger; this was a first and he didn't like it one bit.

"I…its fine…If that's what you want, I'll stay away from you." Kazuha let her bangs cover her eyes; her shaking voice barely audible, but was loud enough for Heiji to hear clearly. "I won't follow you and be a bother anymore. I'll stay away from you…forever."

Then, she left.

Each word that she uttered felt like a slap on his face. Every tear that slowly rolled down her cheek tore his heart into shreds. He was just standing there in the middle of the room, motionless as his brain tried to process what happened. She couldn't just leave him like that, could she? They knew each other for too long. She would sulk for a few weeks and then revert back to her old self. Besides, he couldn't lose her because….

…..

…..

….

Who would he brag to, after solving an extremely hard case? Who would be the one to roll their eyes as he did something that showed off his intelligence? **Who was gonna be the one to keep him company of the next two months of summer vacation!?**

"_Bakazuha__**…" **_he muttered to himself in irritation. Why do girls ALWAYS have to make things complicated!?

True, Heiji was a detective that was fool-proof, then again, neither he nor Kudo could really deduce what was in a girl's heart and mind. (Used a bit of the confession scene in the London case XDD)

"_Mataku_! She is one really annoying _bakaero_." Heiji grumped as he switched to TV off and left to search for her.

=.=

"KAZUHAAAAA! OIII, WHERE ARE YOU, YOU BAKAERO!" Heiji shouted from the top of his lungs as he walked around the places that she would go when she was lonely or was not with him.

Shopping mall – nope

The park – nope

The hill – nope

"HEY 'ZUHAA! COME OUT!" he looked in each crook and nanny, asking people if they saw a girl with green eyes and her hair tied at the back with a yellow ribbon. Each of the people he asked said that they haven't seen her.

After 3 hours of looking for her, Heiji sat down on a bench in the mall, tired from walking and running everywhere. Moaning, Heiji stood up again, his stomach grumbling. He hadn't eaten his lunch yet, which Kazuha always cooked for him.

He was about to leave when he saw a commotion up ahead. Wondering what it was about, he headed towards the crowd.

"Oi, what's this all about?" He said to one of the bystanders.

"It's Hattori Heiji!"

"The Detective of the West is here!"

Everyone began to surround him, fawning over how smart he is, how good-looking he was. Well, he is good-looking and he had that sort of swagger about him, blah blah blah (I'm getting off topic here, sorry *hides face*)

"Can anyone tell me what's going on?" Heiji demanded as he pushed through the mob and see the one who caused a 'disturbance'.

"No, you can't go there!" a person said to him in panic. Others agreed and he was pushed back, making him irritated. He took a guy that was blocking him and grabbed his arm, giving him an overhead throw.

"Anyone who gets in my way shall end up the same way as this person over here!" Heiji glared at them. Slowly, the crowed parted and showed him who was being covered.

Someone spoke up in the crowd. "We didn't want to tell you or show you. We don't know how it happened, but we thought that we shouldn't tell you since we know how much this person means to you."

Heiji didn't listen. He strode towards that person and grabbed her arm. "Where did you run off to, ahou! I searched everywhere and yet didn't see you! You know I was just joking back then. You take everything so seriously…_taku_."

"Wait! Don't take her!"

Heiji stopped in his tracks and looked angrily at them, still holding the person's arm. "And why is that?"

"Because-"

"_A…ano,_" Kazuha looked at Heiji with her big adorable eyes. "What are you doing? Where am I?

"**who are you?**"

=.=


	2. Chapter 2

**Arigatou minna for reading the first chapter!*bows* trust me, your reviews REALLY made my day!**

**And I still can't get over the fact that I posted a story *jumps up and down, doing random stuff* Anyway, you wouldn't want me ranting on and on about how this story is gonna go and stuff in, oh wait, getting off topic *hides face in shame***

**Oh well, here goes for Heiji and Kazuha! *crowd claps, leaves the stage***

"**Who are you?"**

That very question made Heiji's blood run cold. She couldn't be serious, could she? However he searched in her eyes, they didn't seem to recognize him at all…

"Y…you're kidding, right?" He asked warily, trying his hardest not to make his voice shake. He grabbed her other arm and shook her, hard.

"Oi, tell me you're joking… Ahou! TELL ME YOU'RE LYING! Wake up, Kazuha!"

Kazuha whimpered in fright, looking at him with those green eyes that seemed to haunt him now. "I…I'm not lying…" she said in a very small voice, terrified at his sudden outburst.

"I just opened my eyes, not knowing where I am or who I am… I'm sorry, but I don't know you…"

His grip tightened as he looked at his childhood friend.

"No… you can't do this…We've been friends since we were young… No one can just snap their fingers and forget all about everyone they care about…

"Don't you remember anything?" He was having a hard time breathing and swallowing down his rising terror. Everyone that was there decided to drift away; leaving the two teenagers alone…

"Don't tell me you forgot how we always bickered with each other? The day when we were accidentally handcuffed together? During our time on that island where you stabbed my hand so we wouldn't both fall, trying to recklessly throw away your life just for me, don't you remember all of that?

"Don't you remember **me, Hattori Heiji**? I'm your childhood friend who you're always tagging along with, the person who always stays by your side, the great detective of the west, the most important detective in Osaka! At least you know these, right?"

Kazuha's eyes begin to water and she shook her head weakly. "I can see now that we're friends, but I don't remember **anything at all. **I'm really and regretfully sorry, Hattori-kun…"

"_Masaka_… you really…" Heiji loosened his grip on her and with a trembling hand, wiped away her tears that were coming down in bucketful…

"You have really forgotten about me, haven't you?" his voice was breaking, and he was searching for something, **something** to make her remember him. "Please tell me that you're not lying to me… Please, 'cause I can't bear this Kazuha! Do you think that I will accept this?!"

"Hattori-kun, you're hurting me!" he looked down and saw that he was gripping her arms really tightly again. He sighed and let go.

"You absolutely don't remember anything?" she shook her head, her loose hair falling down her face.

Heiji breathed and turned her around, gently combing her hair up into a ponytail, grabbing a ribbon that he had in his pocket and tied it on her hair. When he looked again at her, she seemed to look like her old self… She was just like herself, but not like her at all.

Gone were name-callings that she always threw at him, the smirk that seemed to drive him mad, and her eyes…

**her eyes** were just so **familiar** and yet, the looks that seemed to make a rainbow of emotions in her eyes which always looked at him with amusement and an expression he couldn't seem to put his finger on, had completely **vanished**, replaced with fear and bewilderment.

"Come; let's go back to your house. We've got a whole lot of explaining to do…" Heiji turned away and walked out, his bestfriend trying to catch up to him.

=.=

"_Oyaji?_" Kazuha looked at her dad in amazement… "I have a father?"

"Kazuha! My child, what happened to you?" They were at the place where her father was working; who seemed shocked at what she just said.

"Actually, Kazuha lost her memories and can't remember anyone." Heiji said to him. Ginshiro Toyama (Kazuha's dad) looked at her, still not able to believe what happened to his daughter. Heiji saw the look on his face and grew grim.

He put his hand on Kazuha's shoulder and said, "Don't worry. I'll take care of Kazuha for you. I promise you that I will find out what happened and regain her memories."

"That sounds like a proposal to me, Hattori-kun." Kazuha's father chuckled, but it didn't have any happiness in it at all.

Heiji blushed and mumbled something about it not being true and said that they were leaving.

As they were about to go out, Inspector Toyama called out to him. "Heiji"

The young Osaka detective turned around. "Sir?"

"I know I can trust you with my daughter life. So please take care of her."

"Ah. I will." Heiji smiled as both he and Kazuha walked out of the room.

=.=

"And this is your room!" Heiji said as he opened her bedroom door for her. The place was surprisingly neat and tidy. The books were arranged properly, her bed was fixed, and her desk had no clutter on it.

Kazuha slowly walked around, taking in the place that surrounded her. Heiji's followed her every move in silence, wondering how this could have had happened to her.

He scratched his head in irritation and anger. Back in the Mermaid's Island, he had promised not to let anything harm her, and yet here she was, walking around her very own bedroom without a single recollection of her past. He was such an ahou.

"Hattori-kun? Is something bothering you?" he didn't realize that she was near to him until their faces were only a few centimeters apart. He blushed and jumped back

"N-no it was nothing!" He replied quickly, his heartbeat racing. "It's just-

"Wait, did you just call me 'Hattori-kin'?"

"Um…yes. Is there something wrong with that?"

"AHOU! You should call me **HEIJI**! H – E – I – J – I , Heiji!" He said to her in annoyance.

"But people who call each other by their first name, supposed to be close?" Kazuha inquired.

"You bakazuha! We're childhood friends! You and I were together from the moment we both crawled!"

"Ehh? We were close? Then how come she never or I never told you that yet?"

"Told me what?"

Kazuha was about to open her mouth when she saw a cellphone partially hidden under the blanket. She walked across the room and took it. It was her phone, with an omamori attached to it.

"This is…"

"That's the omamori you made for both of us when we were handcuffed together." Heiji took out a similar one like Kazuha's from his neck. "You keep insisting that it's a good luck charm that prevents evil."

Her eyes widened. "So if I had brought this along, I wouldn't have had to lose my memories!"

"You catch on really quickly, don't ya?"

"C'mon Heiji! Help me regain my memories!"

Heiji could've sworn right there that she was actually 'burning' with passion on the mission. He smirked.

"Ah, let's go." He agreed as he put his baseball hat front ways. "I, Hattori Heiji, will solve this mystery of yours."

=.=

**Well, thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Stay tuned for the next chapter! *leaves stage***


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayou minna! *bows (****)(_ _)(****)*Thanks for reviewing chapter two! gotta say, you people are the best! Your reviews really makes me feel like I can write more…**

**Well, without further ado, please welcome *drum roll***

**Heiji and Kazuha! XDDD**

"Oi Kudo! Help me out here, will ya?" Heiji whispered to his phone, turning away from Kazuha. He was in dire trouble and wanted to ask Shinichi for help. "I've got no leads yet on what happened to Kazuha. Where are you now?"

"I'm right behind you, ahou." Shinichi spoke from behind him. Heiji turned around and grinned at his friend, who wasn't a midget anymore. "When Ran heard about it, she forced me to come here in Osaka immediately."

"Ohayou, Hattori-kun!" Ran greeted from behind Shinichi.

"Ohayou, Mouri-san!"

"Good to see you, Kudo! I see you've grown quite quickly!" Heiji laughed as he saw the irritated expression on his friend/rival's face.

"_Urusen_!" Shinichi kicked him but Heiji dodged it, still laughing. In annoyance, the detective of the East began to chase the other detective around. They would've done it all day if it were not for the person who intervened.

"Alright, that's quite enough!" Ran stood in between both of the boys. She glared at them and both of them shrank away from the fierceness of her eyes.

"Don't you remember why we're here? To regain Kazuha's memory! She can't remember anything and the two of you are just running around playing like small spoiled kids! Be serious will you!? This is my friend and Heiji's girlfriend we're talking about!"

"But she's not my-" Heiji was cut off when she gave him **The Look**. He looked down in guilt. "Yes ma'am."

"Where's Kazuha?" Heiji's eyes grew wide as he looked around. First thing she was standing in the middle of the plaza, and the next she wasn't there anymore.

"_Kuso_!" He cursed as he ran everywhere, looking around for her. Shinichi and Ran also helped. "OII 'ZUHA! Will you come out! Where are you!?"

"Where could she have gone to?" Ran asked as she went back to him; Shinichi returned with no avail.

"Hold on! I've got an idea!" The detective of the west took out his phone and dialed Kazuha's number.

_Ring…ring…ring…_

"_Moshi moshi_?"

"YOU BAKAZUHA! WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE YOU! YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" He shouted through the phone. He was panicking and was mad at himself for losing her, **again**.

"_Demo _-"

"_Urusen_! You come back here **right now and I mean NOW**!"

"Hai hai!" Kazuha said to him with a huff. He could feel her rolling her eyes as she hung up. Ran and Shinichi looked at him, not sure what expression they should express. He saw their stares.

"What?"

"That was kind of harsh, wasn't it?"

"It was?"

"Uhh, yes, it was." Ran rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you talk like that to a girl who is currently having amnesia."

"Speaking of Kazuha, here she is." Shinichi pointed out as they noticed Heiji's bestfriend coming out from the crowd, carrying a plastic bag.

Heiji balled up his fists and marched up towards her. He grabbed her arm and began shouting at her in anger. Kazuha winced as she was scolded by him.

"Ahou! Where were you?! I told you not to go anywhere and the minute I take my eyes off you, you suddenly disappear! Don't you know how worried I was?!" Heiji was trembling and he didn't know why. He was mad at Kazuha for disappearing for no reason, and mad at himself for letting her do that. "Why can't you see that I'm-"

He was interrupted by an ice cream that was suddenly shoved in his mouth. Kazuha was scowling at him in exasperation.

"For once, will you just **shut up**? With me losing my memory doesn't mean that I'm vulnerable!" Heiji looked at her in shock as she held up the plastic bag she was carrying. Inside were three more ice cream treats that she had bought. "Besides, I know you've been working hard on trying to regain my memories, so I decided to buy you a treat. Also, where are the two people you said were going to help me?"

"KAZUHA!"

Ran rushed towards her, hugging her, tears streaming down from her blue eyes. She kept muttering her friend's name again and again.

"A-are you okay?" Kazuha asked her, wondering why she was crying. Ran looked up and smiled gently at her.

"I guess you haven't realized it yet. I'm Mouri Ran, daughter of Mouri Kogorou (aka the Sleeping Kogorou), Shinichi's girlfriend and your friend! Even if you don't remember me yet, I'll help you regain your past…"

Kazuha looked blank for a moment there… Then suddenly, recognition shone on her eyes. "R…ran?"

All three of them were shocked. She **remembered**! Heiji couldn't believe it; her memories were coming back piece by piece. Kazuha began to tear up and hugged her friend.

"Ran! Gomenasai!" She cried while Ran laughed in relief. She was happy that Kazuha had recalled her.

"What are you sorry for, silly?" The girl laughed and giggled with her friend, while eating the cold sweet that Kazuha bought.

Heiji and Shinichi gazed at both of the girls from a distance. Shinichi noticed the look on Heiji's face.

"You're feeling sad that she didn't remember you first, right?"

The detective looked at him, sucking on the treat. He sighed and said, "Kind of. Not that I don't want her to remember Ran first, of course… It's just that, we've been together the longest and… it won't hurt just thinking maybe she would just… gah! What am I saying?"

He scratched his head, telling himself that he shouldn't be so selfish. Apparently, he didn't know what he was feeling. Shinichi just smirked at him.

"Hey guys, two of you continue investigating while the two of us will go somewhere for a while!" Ran called out to the boys.

"Where are you going?"

"Where else do you think we'll go?" Kazuha took out another ice cream and threw it at Shinichi; he caught it neatly.

"We're going shopping!"

=.=

"We're trying to find the leads to what happened in all of these and yet the victim of all these is just strolling around, shopping with her friend, like there was nothing wrong with having amnesia." Heiji complained to Shinichi. "I will never understand women."

Shinichi nodded in agreement.

Both of them were following the giggling girls closely, making sure that they were out of trouble. Heiji didn't really know how to say it, but he felt that something bad would happen. And it just suddenly did; but not in the way that he expected.

As Kazuha was waiting for Ran outside the shop, a person ran up and snatched her handbag from her. Kazuha looked stunned for a moment, and then became **really angry.**

"You stop right there, thief!" She shouted at him as she gave chase. Heiji, Shinichi, and Ran saw what had happened and followed after her. "You won't get away with this!"

"I'M NOT GONNA TELL YOU TWICE BUT YOU BETTER STOP OR ELSE YOU'LL REGRET IT!"

Sadly, the thief chose to keep running. Left with no other choice, Kazuha did a somersault and landed in front of the person who snatched her bag. She had a murderous look in her face. She walked slowly at him. "Now hand that over before you get hurt."

"Why don't **you** move, little lady? It's just a bag anyway." The pickpocket flicked out a knife and began swinging it at her. He had chosen the wrong choice.

"Why you…" Kazuha drew out a battle cry and kicked the knife from his hand. She slid down and swiped him off his feet. Then before he could crash down, she kicked him in the gut, sending him flying across the other side of the plaza. She marched up to him and grabbed her stolen possession. "Thank you very much."

Her three friends were just gawking at her, their eyes bulging out and their mouths hanging open. Kazuha looked at them in bewilderment.

"What?"

"Kazuha, that was amazing! How did you remember to do that?"

"I…I don't know. I just did…it…." Suddenly, Kazuha was hit by an extremely sharp pain in the head. She rubbed her head, trying to ease the ache. Heiji ran towards her and touched her shoulders gently.

"'Zuha, are you alright?" He asked gently.

She shook her head and was suddenly hit by a new wave of dizziness. She swayed and started to fall if it were not for Heiji who held her. He led her to a bench and let her sit down. He crouched down in front of her and softly let her look at him in the eyes. She was trembling as her eyes were clouded with confusion.

"Kazuha, tell me, what do you recall?"

"I remember you…" She looked at him and a new light shone in her eyes. Heiji's spirit soared. He laughed and hugged her.

"So, what did you remember about me?"

"uhh… What was that…_SOKKA_! I remember!" Kazuha looked at him with those familiar eyes. "You lost to Kudo-kun in an investigation."

It was as if the whole world stopped. Then Heiji just literally exploded.

"**YOU AHOU!"**

=.=

**Omigosh omigosh omigosh! I was laughing so much when I wrote down this part! XDDD hilarious! My brother is looking at me as if I'm crazy, but I don't care! The ending was soo funny! *trying to catch breath***

**Okay, I feel kinda okay now (LOOOOL). Well, REVIEW please minna! Really need 'em! Give me some ideas and suggestions! Anything is welcome! Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

***leaves stage***


	4. Chapter 4

**Gomenasai minna for not updating this chapter! School is such a pain in the neck! **

**But anyway, thanks for waiting! I present you, the new chapter!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***

"That annoying ahou; she remembered me and yet it's always those useless memories!" Heiji grumbled and muttered under his breath as all four of them left for a restaurant. Shinichi was laughing behind him.

"Just admit that you lost to me, Hattori!" Shinichi called out. Ran hit his head, scolding him.

"Shinichi!"

"Ne, Heiji. Are you still mad at me?" Kazuha walked up beside him and looked at him with those emerald eyes that first made him scared of losing that familiar light. However, ever since she said those words, it became annoying to him again.

"It's nothing, you ahou." He sulked and walked ahead, but Kazuha was persistent.

"C'mon Heiji, I didn't know that you hated losing to Shinichi-kun during that case."

Heiji stopped in his tracks, irritation boiling up inside him. She was rubbing salt on his wounds. He faced her and shouted, "**I DIDN'T LOSE TO THAT STUPID GUY**!"

Kazuha literally had to cover her ears or else they would burst. "Alright, I get it! Jeez, I can't believe I have a childhood friend like you."

"What did you say, you ahou!"

"Who're you calling ahou, ahou!"

The two of them bickered as they entered the restaurant; people would think that one of them didn't lose their memory at all. Ran and Shinichi followed them inside.

"So, what would you like to order?" a waiter asked them as the four teenagers sat down on their seat. Kazuha was busily studying the menu, deciding which ramen she should pick while Heiji just looked bored and a little bit miffed from the cruel assumption earlier.

"Ah! If it isn't Kazuha-chan!"

Kazuha looked up and saw a really handsome teenager. He had chocolate brown eyes, his hair was perfectly styled like the commercials, and it seemed that he was popular with the ladies.

She blushed and looked away, glancing at him. Heiji saw that look and narrowed his eyes. He slammed his palms down on the table and abruptly stood up. He glared at the waiter.

"And **who** might you be?" Heiji's voice sounded like he was about to murder someone. In spite of this, the waiter didn't seem to notice. "What's your connection with Kazuha?"

"My name is Kurogawa Nico; nice to meet you!" Nico smile his million dollar smile that seemed to blind Heiji. "Kazuha-chan always comes to this shop alone every afternoon. This is the first time I've seen her bring her friends. **Are you her boyfriend**?"

That last question caught the detective off guard. He blushed and shouted, "Of course not!"

The whole restaurant grew silent as they all looked at him. Kazuha hid her face behind the menu in embarrassment. Heiji saw the stares and sat back down his seat.

"Just take our order." He mumbled. Nico smiled and took down the food they requested. Then he left.

"Seriously, dude; you have to watch your temper." Shinichi laughed at him.

"_Urusen_." Heiji was clearly grumpy. Could this day get any worse?

Apparently, it did.

"I think he's kind of cute." Kazuha commented at the retreating guy. All three of her friends looked at her, speechless. "What?"

"You **like** that guy?" Now Heiji was **really** pissed off. He will never allow his bestfriend to hang out with a guy like that, **EVER**.

Kazuha looked at him in surprise, then blushed, but decided to be stubborn. She folded her arms and said, "So what if I did? You can't tell me who I should or shouldn't like. You're not my dad."

The detective of the West was about to say something, but decided against it. He humph-ed and turned away. Fine, she can date whoever she liked. He didn't care…

Yet in spite of this…

"We're leaving." Heiji stood up and grabbed Kazuha's arm, dragging her out of the shop.

"H-Heiji, what are you doing?!" Kazuha was startled at his sudden outburst and couldn't understand his distaste for the waiter. As the Osaka teenagers exit the restaurant, Shinichi and Ran decided to follow them, without paying for the bill.

=.=

"Ahou, let go!" Kazuha protested as she was dragged in the middle of the town square. "People are staring at us!"

"Let them stare all they want! I'm not letting you go back to that place!" Heiji stomped towards the direction of Kazuha's house.

"Is it about the waiter-san?" She questioned. The detective's grip tightened.

"You ahou, it's not about him!" Heiji snapped at her. _So it's about that waiter_, Kazuha thought smugly.

"You know, I could just-"

Suddenly, a gunshot rang out and Kazuha collapsed on the ground, blood streaming down her arm. Everyone began to panic and run everywhere. Ran and Shinichi headed towards them in a hurry.

"KAZUHA!" Heiji looked around, trying to find the culprit. Unfortunately, he couldn't see the criminal who fired the weapon. Kazuha's whimper brought him back down towards her. "O-Oi, 'Zuha, are you okay? Where did it hit?"

"Kazuha, are you okay?" Ran looked at her friend with great worry.

"Y-yeah…I guess…"

"I think it just scratched my arm. But it hurts so much…" Heiji looked grimly at the wound and took out a handkerchief, tying it around the gash. Then he turned around, showing his back at her.

"Get on." He ordered. Kazuha looked at him; then hesitantly climbed on his back. He stood up, carrying her with ease, as if he did this every day.

"_Demo_, Heiji; I can walk fine." She said to him. The detective just ordered her to be quiet.

His face was covered in deep anger on whoever did this to her. If he ever finds that person who shot her, they would wish they had never lived.

They were about to go to the hospital when they heard someone call Kazuha's name. It was the waiter.

"Nico-kun?!"

The four teenagers looked at him with curiosity as he finally caught up with them, panting and trying to catch his breath. He looked up at them and said, "I know about Kazuha-chan's problem. And I think I can help her."

"Why should we trust you?" Heiji eyed him with suspicion. He didn't like the guy since he had hit on his childhood friend.

"You can trust me because…I also lost my memories."

"WHAT?!"

"It's too long of a story, but what I can remember is that before I was drugged, I saw the man's face."

Something clicked at the back of Kazuha's mind. "That man…he had that scar, right?"

The waiter looked at her and said, "Yes. He had a deep scar that ran from his chin up to his right eyebrow. He had black eyes and a wide back. That is all I know. But he might be the one who shot you."

"Thanks for telling us. We'll do everything we can to stop that guy." Heiji had that glint in his eyes whenever he was about to go head-on on a dangerous situation. Nico bowed deeply to him.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu. Please help us." When he straightened up, he grinned. "When you are done with the case, please come back to this shop and bring your friends and girlfriend too."

Heiji started protesting but the waiter put his hand on Heiji's mouth. "And probably, pay the bill."

Then he left.

"We're at a grim situation here and he still has time to talk about money?" Heiji grumbled.

"I think he's-" Kazuha started.

"Oh just **shut it**!"

=.=

**Gomenasaiiiiiiii! sorry i updated the story really late! With so many projects from school and stuff, I couldn't finish it…**

**But anyway, thanks for reading! XPPP please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Any kinds of ideas are welcome!**

**Well, look forward to the next chapter! *crowd claps, leaves stage***


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Two stories in one time…-.- can't a girl like me get a break sometimes?**

My mind: uh, no? It's your own fault that you chose to do two stories!

**Me: I couldn't help it! That other one was buzzing around my mind! I had to write it!**

My mind: yeah yeah whatever. Just get on with your intro.

**Me: =.= you're really annoying sometimes, did you know that?**

My mind: can we go on now?

**Ohayou minna! Gomenasai for stalling you! Well, just from reading the 'conversation' on top, you kinda know what's happening in my mind XPPP**

**Anyway, I should get on with the story, so… *crowd clapping***

**Here goes for Heiji and Kazuha!**

"So, you're telling me that your friend here lost her memory through a drug, was grazed by a bullet wound, and you suspect that she is being targeted?"

Heiji and Kazuha was in the doctor's room, talking to him while the doctor took care of Kazuha's wound; putting a bandage around it as he jotted down some notes.

Heiji nodded seriously. "Yeah, that pretty much sums it up. So is she fine now? May we go?"

The doctor took off his glasses and put it down on his desk leaning forward, beckoning to Heiji to draw closer. Heiji did what he was told and he suddenly got a whack on the ears.

"Ahhh! _ITAII_!" Heiji withdrew back, touching his bruised ears cautiously. Kazuha laughed at him as he glared at her. Then he faced the doctor, "What was that for?!"

"You may be a detective Hattori, but sometimes you have to know when to bring the people to the hospital when they are in need." The physician then called his assistant, talked with him for a bit and turned to face the teenagers. "I've already asked my assistant to prepare a room for Miss Toyama here. She'll be hospitalized for a few days, checking to see if her systems are working."

"But she seems fine already!"

"You're missing the point here, Hattori-kun." The doctor suddenly grew serious. "She was forced to take a drug that makes one lose their memories. It is a very grave discovery, especially for us medical people and scientists. If there is a drug like that, it will be hard to find a cure. Kazuha-san here has to stay and do some tests."

"You're not doing any experiments on my childhood friend! **I won't allow it**!" Heiji brought his fists down on the table and got up, his chair scraping the floor. He grabbed Kazuha's wrist and stormed out of the room.

=.=

"Heiji, are you mad at me?" Kazuha asked him as she brought back two canned drinks from the vending machine. They were in the park, with Heiji sitting down on one of the benches, fuming. He did not like that doctor, **at all**.

"No I'm not. It's the doctor that pisses me off. I can't believe he would suggest doing that to you!" Heiji snatched the can from her extended hand and took a long drink. Kazuha sat beside him and both of them didn't talk for a while.

"You know…I think I should go for it." Kazuha finally spoke up. Heiji's cap hid his face so she didn't see what his expression was; but she saw his hand grip the can tighter. However, she went on. "If people are in the same situation as me, then through the results of the tests, I could probably help them. What do you think?"

"Are you sure?" His voice sounded like it was forced. Kazuha grew angry and slammed her drink down the seat.

"_MO_! You make me so irritated!" Kazuha stood up and glared at him. "It's just tests, Heiji! It's not like I'm going to die or anything!"

"But what if they made it worse? What then?" He sadly looked up at her, causing her chest to tighten. "What if they did an error and you lost your memories all over again?"

Kazuha wanted to comfort him, but her pride wouldn't let it. She grabbed the edge of his cap pulled it down his face. She balled up her fist and punched him hard in the gut, then pushed him off of his seat. Kazuha stomped her foot down on the ground and left towards the hospital.

"_Heiji no baka!_"

Heiji groaned as he clutched his stomach. He tried getting up, but his body complained, leaving him lying down on the grass. He exhaled and put his hand over his eyes.

"_Kazuha no boge…_"

=.=

Kazuha sighed as she watched the sakura fall down slowly by the open window, the wind gently rustling the curtains. It was already twilight, three hours after her fight with Heiji. She was tired after all the tests that were experimented on her. Maybe Heiji was right; she probably shouldn't have come back here.

"Heiji, where are you now?" She asked silently out to the stars that glittered up on the dark sky. The girl yawned and lay back down, closing her eyes, not noticing a petal that landed softly on her cheek.

A few minutes later, the door to her room quietly opened and Heiji slipped in. He stood beside the side of Kazuha's bed, watching her with mixed feelings churning up inside of him. He couldn't understand why he felt so overprotective whenever something bad happened to her, or how he would grow irritated when she tried to flirt with a guy.

Noticing the petal on her face, he bent over to pick it up. Unfortunately, he tripped and almost landed on his childhood friend if he didn't catch the edge of the bed in time. Realizing that their faces were only a few centimeters apart, he blushed furiously and started to get up, but her lips caught her attention…

They were red and very soft-looking. Heiji stare at them and looked at her sleeping figure, feeling nervous. With his cheeks flaring up, he took a deep breath and opened his eyes, gazing passionately at her.

"_Gomenasai Kazuha…"_ he whispered in her ear and closed his eyes, putting his lips nearer to hers until they were only 1 millimeter apart.

Heiji smiled and fixed his eyes on his friend, grinning like an idiot about to do something **really **nice and yet also really naughty.

=.=

"Kazuha-chan, are you awake?" Ran shook the sleeping figure of her friend. Kazuha yawned and rubbed her sleepy eyes, looking blearily at Ran. It was already late in the night.

"Ran? What are you doing here?" she asked her. Ran looked around and then leaned a bit closer.

"Ne, Kazuha-chan, did you fight with Hattori-kun?"

"Kind of; He didn't want me to do this." Kazuha had a troubled look on her face. "Ne, Ran; is it really right for me to do this?"

"This was the choice you made, but I think it was brave of you, trying to help the others." Ran smiled at her friend. Kazuha stayed silent, her face thoughtful.

_"Demo_…what if I don't remember anything? What if I lose them all again? This might sound ridiculous but," Kazuha stared out the window. "What if I don't want to remember?"

=.=

"Hattori!" Shinichi ran around the hospital searching for the Western detective. After running up and down the stairs a few times, he finally found him in a restaurant, quietly drinking coffee. Shinichi marched up to him and said, "You baka! There's no time for drinking coffee! Follow with me!"

"O-oi Kudo, what's this all about?" Heiji put the change down on the table went after him. "What happened?"

Shinichi headed for Kazuha's room, which was filled with doctors, nurses, patients, and people who were passing by. Heiji had a bad feeling about this. When they got near the crowd, Ran broke free and hugged Shinichi tightly, sobbing on his shirt.

"Ran, you're okay…" Kudo held her tight, not letting go. However, Heiji was impatient.

"What is going on?! Where's Kazuha?"

"This happened." The eastern detective opened the patient's door and the color drained down from Heiji's face.

Kazuha's bed was empty, her window wide open, letting in the petals, making them pile on the sheets. Everyone stayed outside as Heiji rushed inside, the dreaded feeling in his stomach growing. He threw back the blanket, but his childhood friend wasn't there. He searched in every inch of the room, but there was no sign of her.

But then, he saw a note on the side table of her bed. He snatched it up and read the letter.

"_I have taken the girl._

_Don't worry, she will be fine._

_In the afterlife._

_Dark"_

Heiji crumpled the paper, his whole frame shaking from anger. Just watch out, Dark; I will never let you get away with this.

But then he noticed writing at the back; it was from Kazuha.

"Masaka…"

It had only two words: _Arigatou, Heiji._

"Kusou…" He slammed his fist on the mattress in frustration. "**KUSOU!**"

Under the moonlight, hidden under the shadow of the leaves, smiled a man concealed in darkness.

=.=

**Yes! Finally done with this chapter! **

**I know you're all frustrated with me for delaying this chapter! but I wanted to post it during Valentine's Day…**

**Well, happy 14****th**** February minna! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**MINNA! Love y'all for waiting for me for this chapter! I hope this makes up for it! *crowd claps***

**Ladies and gentlemen, I present you… Heiji AND KAZUHA!**

-Kazuha-

"What are you planning on doing to me?" Kazuha was sitting in a small and damp room, bound and blindfolded. The man didn't dare gag her because there was already a line of teeth marks along his arm. She squirmed around, trying to get into a more comfortable position. "Why are you doing this anyway?"

Her kidnapper grinned and knelt down, slowly caressing her cheek. She grew afraid and snapped at his hand. The man pulled away just as his hand was about to be detached from his arm. He chuckled evilly and said to her, "Don't worry. Once I'm done with that detective from Osaka, we're going to have soooo much fun…"

Shivers went up her spine as she heard the maliciousness in his voice; she didn't like him one itty bitty bit. He laughed and left the room, bolting the iron door shut.

She clutched the omamori that had come off her phone in her hand, making a silent prayer…

"_Heiji, taskete…_"

=.=

"Kazuha!"

Heiji gasped as he suddenly sat up, alarmed and sweating from the nightmare earlier. He looked around, wondering where he was. Then it all came crashing down. Kazuha lost her memories, she got kidnapped, and it was his entire fault. He groaned and put his palms on his face, his whole figure very much in turmoil. How would he ever get her back?

He brought his head up and determination shone in his eyes. He would never give up. He would do anything in his power to bring Dark behind bars and save his childhood friend. He took a shower, changed, and searched for his baseball hat.

"_Ore_? Now where could it have gone to?" He scratched his head in puzzlement, but went on without it. He took out the omamori from around his neck and stared at it, a worried and longing expression showing on his face. If Kazuha would still have hers with her, then it would be the only thing that tied them together. He clutched it tightly and walked out of the hospital room where Kazuha had stayed in.

=.=

"So, neechan, can you tell me what happened that night?" Heiji asked Ran as all three of them were down in the dining room, eating breakfast. But Heiji wasn't hungry; he just sat there asking questions and putting the puzzle together.

Ran sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes. She nodded and began to tell him what happened.

-**What happened that night**-

_"What if I don't want to remember anything?" _

_Kazuha looked really scared when she said that. Ran could understand what she was feeling since she had also gone through that process (_see movie 4_). _

_She hugged her friend and said, "Don't worry. Even if you're scared, we'll always stay by your side; especially Hattori-kun. He will definitely protect you."_

_Kazuha blushed and looked back out the window. "But he doesn't look that dependable."_("Well, sorry for not being that dependable." Heiji muttered in annoyance.)

_"I know he doesn't look like much, but he's actually good at kendo, and he's also a well-known detective." Kazuha rolled her eyes, saying stuff about how he's such a showoff and doesn't know how a girl thinks, etc. Ran just chuckled at the sight. Even if she lost part of her memories, she was still the same old Kazuha._

_They were laughing and talking about typical girl stuff when there was a great rush of wind and a man suddenly crouching on the window sill, the moon shining behind him, making him look like a silhouette. He jumped down and walked slowly towards Kazuha's bed, his cape fluttering by the breeze. Ran stood in front of him, taking a battle stance. It happened so fast._

_She swung her leg towards his face, but he dodged it and blocked her strike with just his forearm. He grabbed her ankle and jabbed at her leg in various places. When he let go, Ran collapsed on the ground, all the feelings on the leg gone, as if it was paralyzed._

_ She watched helplessly as the man whispered something inaudible in Kazuha's ear and carried her out the window, leaving a note behind, with Kazuha's writing at the back of it. He turned to face Ran, his scar grinning cruelly before jumping down the window and disappearing in the darkness._

-**End**-

"That bastard! Once I get a hold of him, I'll beat him up so badly he wished he never messed with me." Heiji balled up his hands and stood up, thanking Ran before leaving the dining room of the cafeteria in the hospital.

He headed towards the restaurant where they were supposed to have lunch and went inside. He was greeted with the smell of cooking ramen, people, and Nico who headed towards him with a concerned look in his face. "Hattori-kun, I heard that Kazuha-chan was kidnapped. Any leads yet?"

Heiji shook his head and asked Nico if they could talk in private. The waiter nodded and they went out to the back of the building. Making sure that no one was there, Nico turned towards Heiji, waiting for him to speak.

"Nico, do you know who that person named Dark is? Is he from an organization? Why did he take Kazuha?" Heiji looked like he was suffering badly. He was never apart with Kazuha for this long. And even if they were apart for a few days, she would always call him, making sure he did nothing stupid, making him annoyed. He would never admit it, but he missed that side of hers that badly.

Nico sighed and scratched his head. "Now how should I put this, they're actually assassins."

"Assassins?" Heiji's face grew pale.

"They're not the normal assassins that kill certain people to get money. They're a dangerous group that steals people to experiment on them."

_Just like the Black Organization that I and Kudo brought down two years ago._ Heiji thought. "Why Kazuha? Why do they need to take her?"

"Apparently, from what my sources said, they have a grudge on you. I have no idea what it is though. It's probably from one of the cases that you solved." Nico shrugged. Heiji looked at him in a different perspective.

"How do you know so much? **Who are you**?" Nico glanced at him, a smirk forming on his lips. He turned away and headed back towards the restaurant.

"Just think of me as a friend that you can turn to when there's no hope left."

That was when the shooting started.

Bullets flew in every direction as it shattered the glass panes, injuring many people in the restaurant. Heiji ducked down as a series of shots almost killed him. One of them made a slight cut on his cheek while another grazed him on the leg. He saw in horror as showers of gunshots hit Nico on the chest, blood gushing everywhere. The gunfire ended as the waiter fell down on the ground.

The sirens of the ambulances and police cars came from everywhere and all the injured received treatment. The medic lifted Nico in a stretcher and put him in the emergency ambulance, with Heiji following after him as blood, either his or Nico's, dripped slowly on the floor, tainting the white with death.

The car quickly arrived in the hospital and Nico was swiftly led in the operation room. Heiji was led in one of the doctor's room where his wounds were treated. It was the same doctor who took care of Kazuha.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Hattori."

"It's not my loss yet. Kazuha's not dead and Nico will survive that operation." Heiji gripped his omamori tightly as he exited the room. The doctor shook his head.

=.=

First was Kazuha. Now it was Nico. Why did it all have to happen to him? What did he do wrong?! All those unanswered questions left him frustrated and desperate.

His thoughts were shattered when his phone vibrated. He took it out and saw an unknown number flashing in the screen. He gripped the phone tightly, knowing fully well who was calling. He accepted the call and put the receiver in his ear.

"Hello, Hattori." A cold voice spoke from the other end of the line. Fury boiled up inside of the teenage detective. He slammed his fist on the vending machine, causing several soda pops to fall out. He was REALLY angry. And if you made Hattori Heiji mad, you'd be in deep trouble (Sorry, but I'm not gonna say any bad words here XP).

"Where's Kazuha?" Venom dripped in his voice. "Give me back my Kazuha! Give me back my childhood friend!"

"My, you really care about your girl, don't you?" Dark chuckled at the sound of Heiji's desperation. "Don't you worry, once I'm finished with you, I'll have some fun with your girlfriend."

"**DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!**"

"Fine, I won't touch her. I'll give you three hours to find my location. If you can't find me by then, I'm afraid you'll never get to see your love again."

"Let me talk to her." Heiji said quietly, controlling his urge to slam the phone by the pavement. The man chuckled and put the phone near Kazuha's face.

"Heiji!" Kazuha cried out.

"Kazuha…you're safe…" when Heiji heard her voice, it felt like everything was going to be okay. She would live, he would find her and everything would go back to what they once were. "He didn't do anything to you, right?"

She scoffed and glared at Dark. "Of course not; there are marks on his arms to prove it. If he touched me, I'd cut off all his fingers."

"I can clearly imagine that."

"What did you say ahou?"

"Nothing; just promise me that you'll stay alive until I come, will ya?" Heiji didn't want to leave her. After not hearing her voice for too long, he wanted to stay and talk more.

"I will." Kazuha chuckled to herself. "This situation in just like what happened to us in the Spider Mansion. Except that it's nets except of string. And remember the place where we almost fell down the cliff? My place here is similar to that case."

"What?"

"Alright, that's enough!" Dark wrenched away the phone from her and slapped her face, making her fall down on the hard wooden floor. She cried out in pain as her cheek stung from the blow.

"Kazuha! Kazuha, are you okay!?" Heiji shouted in the phone, searching for her voice.

"I'm fine." She said faintly.

"Three hours, detective. Three hours starting from now." Heiji checked his watch. 9:12 A.M.

"I promise you, I will bring you down and I will save Kazuha, no matter what it will take.

You better watch out."

Then the detective of the West cut the line.

* * *

**And that is where I will end! XPPP just kidding! Sorry for the slow updates minna! Firstly because I was lazy (T.T gomene) and I had camp. Seriously, my school has too much free time!**

**Buuut, update please! I hope this makes up for the long wait! Even though it's short, I gave you some HeijixKazuha moments! That counts right? XPPP**

**Well, stay tuned for the next chapter! *leaves stage***


	7. Chapter 7

**Ohayou minna! I finally thought of something EPIC for this chapter! I hope you love it! PLEASE don't get mad at me by the end of this page! Might not be able to post up a chapter after this cause I have midterm exams, so you gotta wait for a while to know what happens next! XPPPP**

**Well, give it up for Heiji and Kazuha!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***

* * *

Heiji was on a bench, thinking deeply at the words Kazuha had said. It was already 10:12 A.M. an hour had passed since the phone call from the kidnapper. Even though he was a great detective, the clues his childhood friend gave to him didn't make sense at all.

She said that her situation was like what happened in the Spider Mansion, except with nets rather than strings. Nets could mean a fishing area near where she was. He was sure he got that part right. But he didn't understand what she meant when she said her place is similar to the place where they fell off the cliff; does she mean that she was in the mountains or by a beach?

The nearest beach was half an hour drive from where he was. But no matter how much he tried to look at the problem in different angles, his intuition and logic told him to go to that place. He sighed and got up, turning his motorcycle on and clicking his helmet in place.

As he drove away, he could feel an empty spot behind his back. Kazuha's place was always behind him. No matter where he went, she was always behind him. He ground his teeth. He was absolutely gonna bring that space back to where it belong.

=.=

When he arrived at the beach, he had 120 minutes left to find Kazuha. He looked around; the beach was particularly empty except for three weather-beaten warehouses that stood at the docks. He went inside the first one. It was covered with cobwebs and dust from floor to ceiling. He coughed but pushed his way through the big creaking door. Half an hour later, he had checked all of the three warehouses. Kazuha was not in sight. He slammed his fist on the door, mad at himself and mad at Dark. He checked his watch. 90 minutes left. Where in the world could she be?

_Riiiiiing_

Click.

"So you didn't find us in the warehouses, did you?" Dark chuckled. Heiji could've killed him right there and then if he wasn't talking by the phone.

"Where is Kazuha?" Heiji growled at him, fire of fury burning in his eyes. Then he heard the droning of a very familiar vehicle. "You're in a helicopter!? Didn't you say that you'd give me three hours to find you?!"

"I didn't say that I'd stay put in one place. And because your girlfriend had given away our location, I figured that there was no use having fun with her."

"What are you planning?"

"I'll make it a bit tougher for you. You have 90 minutes left, right? Every 15 seconds, this **bomb** strapped around your girl will skip forward by 5 minutes. If you don't quickly save her, well, you know what will happen!" And laughing in a sinister way, he cut the line. Heiji stared at it in disbelief.

In 90 minutes, every 15 seconds the clock would move forward in a span of 5 minutes. Which gave him less than four minutes and ten seconds left starting from now (hope my math is correct… Not really that good with numbers...XPPP). He looked up at the sky, searching for a helicopter. Then far away in the sea, he saw it. He spotted a white police speed boat and jumped in, hotwiring it until the engine gave a stable purr.

Sprays of sea water were everywhere as he approached the prison his friend was in. he estimated that it would take about 4 minutes to reach it. Heiji knew that he was losing the game, but he wouldn't give up. He was going to beat him, one way or another.

=.=

"Heiji!"

The young detective looked up at the face of the girl he been with for the past 18 years. And in that moment, he saw his best friend in a new light. Her green eyes shone brightly in the midday sun as her long flowing hair flew loosely by the wind. He would never say it out loud, but she was just too darn _beautiful_. And that was probably the last time he'd ever see her like that.

He expected her to look panicked and scared, but what was shown on her face was utter peace. The decreasing numbers were flashing on her chest. He had a sickening feeling in his stomach. He knew it was already too late and he realized that Kazuha knew it too.

**10**

"You were the best friend I had ever met and ever will find."

"No! Don't say it like it'll all end!"

**9**

"I remembered everything."

"Please 'Zuha! Hang in there!"

**8**

"I'll really miss you."

"I'll save you!"

**7**

"Please just be happy for me. Think that I'm ending this case."

"How?! You can't just say things like that!"

**6**

"Arigatou Heiji."

"Don't leave me, Kazuha."

**5**

"Fulfill your dreams."

"They can't be complete without you."

**4**

"You were the best moment of my life."

"Then don't die!"

**3**

"Take care of yourself."

"No…"

**2**

"I love you."

"I…"

**1**

"Sayonara Heiji."

"KAZUHAA!"

**0**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**AND the end! I was kidding minna! XPPP You gotta wait for a long time before finally reading the conclusion! Well, I hope this will keep you waiting for more! XPPP**

**P.S. I had to ask my teacher for help in that math problem… I suck at it…=.=**

**P.P.S. please don't kill me…**


	8. Chapter 8

**The FINAL chapter is out minna! XPP Hope you'll love this!**

**PS. Special thanks to Pikacutie25, Animevy116, Missjennifer54, YamiEditor, salimaran08, tentsubasa, igeisha, JustMe, and to all the people who have read this fanfic all the way with me! I would've stopped at chapter 2 already, but your reviews made me reach the end at last…**

**Well, give it up for Heiji and Kazuha! *crowd claps, leaves stage***

* * *

"_Sayonara Heiji."_

"_KAZUHAA!"_

_0_

.

.

.

**BOOOOOM!**

Heiji turned away as the helicopter exploded, fire and screeching metal falling down everywhere, hissing as it sank down into the depths of the ocean…

He opened his eyes and look out over the ruin around him, hoping to see a head of his childhood friend.

"Kazuhaa! OIIII! Where are you, boge!"

…

No reply…

Defeated, he sank down to his knees, slamming his fist down on the boat's hull, cursing to himself.

"KUSOUUU!"

He felt a prickling sensation on his eyes and he quickly wiped them away. He was NOT going to cry. He had really tried to save her. If only he hadn't said those words to her, then she wouldn't have had to lose her life. Now there was no way he could tell her all the things he'd wanted to tell her…

-flashback-

"_Heiji, wait up!" Kazuha called out to him. He turned around with a bored expression._

"_What?"_

"_Ran-chan invited us to go to Tokyo to go and visit this island. Wanna go?"_

"_Ya bet!" Heiji grinned and Kazuha smiled back at him, her eyes twinkling and her ponytail flowing gently by the breeze._

-end-

-flashback 2-

"_sera chara chara uonotana"_

_A 7-year-old Heiji walked towards the crack and peeked out. There was a really pretty girl playing with a red ball under the Sakura tree, pink petals fluttering gently down around her, her pigtails bouncing happily. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew and when he opened his eyes, _

_She was already gone._

_Ten years later, he found out that the girl under the tree was Kazuha…_

-end-

"I should've told her that…" Heiji gripped his omamori, the only link he had left with Kazuha. I should've told her that…

Kazuha, I…I also…

**I really love you…**"

"About time."

His head snapped up as he heard the voice. The voice he always expected to hear every day, everywhere, and every single moment of his life, he was always searching for that voice.

He turned around and saw the girl who was always by his side, whether it was good or bad, she always stuck to him. Dripping wet, her hair plastered around her face, she climbed up the boat unsteadily, her body filled with scratches everywhere. The back of her leg was badly hurt, blood running freely down. He strode towards her and helped her get inside. He took off his jacket and put it around her; not only because she was shivering uncontrollably, but because she was also wearing white, though it was already stained with red.

He rummaged around the police boat, knowing that there would always be first aid kit kept somewhere. When Heiji found it, he took out the necessary equipment and began treating her wounds.

"Ne, Heiji."

He concentrated on bandaging her leg, not listening. He was lost in his own relieved thoughts.

"Heiji."

"…"

"Heiji!"

**BONK!**

"Ahhhhh! Itaiii!" Heiji clutched his head, a confused expression painting his face. "What was that for!?"

"I've called you over and over you baka!"

"Well, what is it?"

"I think we should get back to the main land first." She said quietly, gazing at her surroundings. He got the message and began to start the engine.

In no time, they were already on their way back. Every few moments, Heiji would look back at her frame, stunned at how she escaped and how she still looked amazing even if she had just survived an exploding bomb that was strapped around her. He'd ask about that later.

"What are you looking at?" Kazuha asked him suspiciously. Heiji didn't realize he was staring until she pointed it out.

"Nothing." He looked ahead, but then sneaked another peek at her. She caught his gaze and rolled her eyes, her cheeks flushed.

"Please Heiji, It's not like I'm gonna run away."

He smiled widely.

"Ah, I know."

=.=

As Kazuha was being treated in the hospital, Heiji later heard that Nico's operation was a success and that Dark was actually a subordinate of one of the criminal groups the young detective had sent behind bars. Maybe that's the reason that man's kidnapping was so lame. They found the dead man's body a few days later under the sea, his face badly burned. They never knew what he looked like.

However, Heiji was still confused about the shootings that had occurred. He was pretty sure that Dark had no accomplices. Then what did the shooting have to do with all of this?

"Hattori-kun, Toyama-san is already in her room. You may now be permitted to visit her."

"Arigatou."

Then he left for his childhood friend's room. He opened the door and strode in, seeing Ran and Conan already there ahead of him. The girls were both laughing at something Ran said. He looked incredulously at them, wondering if they were talking about him.

"Sooooo…"

"Shut up, Kudo."

"Fine."

=.=

Three days had passed and Kazuha had finally been released from the hospital. During the stay, tons of people had visited her, wishing her well and glad that she was finally found. Most of the frequent visitors were the boys in their high school, but Heiji always glared at them with vicious eyes that they ran away. One guy, unfortunately, had the guts to go against him.

"She doesn't need to see you." Heiji folded his arms, giving the guy the evil eye.

"Well, yeah, but at least let us see her! You shouldn't be selfish Hattori-kun!" The guy retorted.

"I'm not selfish and you're not seeing her! Besides, I was the one who saved her, not you."

"**You didn't save her, she saved herself.** You did nothing but watched."

The hospital received its 215th patient who was punished by a kendo champion that day.

During the duration of her kidnapping, he found out that Kazuha had picked up a few tricks from him and was able to free herself before exploding into nothingness. She had used a broken wine bottle and had cut the ropes that bound her, but didn't do it all the way through until the last minute. As for the bombs, when that man left the room, he had forgotten a sack that was filled with bomb decoys [-.- could've used those to add more actions, but, meh.] and she quickly switched them with the real ones before he found out.

"You're kinda smart, aren't you?" He said to her. She grinned widely.

"That's 'cause I've got a crime otaku with me. Better pick up some stuff that might come useful."

"Hmph!"

Both of them were in front of Kazuha's house and Heiji found the house dark and empty. Both stared at the house, then back at each other.

"You think I should stay for the night?"

"Nah, it's fine." Kazuha said to him, smiling, though there was a bit of disappointment in it.

Heiji fidgeted nervously. He knew what he should do now but he was really nervous. Finally, he threw his hands up the air and quickly planted a quick kiss on her soft lips.

"See ya tomorrow." He mumbled and with his face flushed deep red; he quickly walked back to his home.

Kazuha stared at him with a shocked expression on her face. He looked back at her and stuck out his tongue.

"Better close that mouth or else bugs will crawl inside!"

"BAKA!"

_Two weeks later…_

"Heiiiijii!"

"Yeah yeah, just a moment!"

The young Osakan detective's eyes were glued on the television. Kazuha rolled her eyes; this person **clearly** did not learn his lesson. With a huff she left the room. As the living room banged shut, Heiji's eyes grew wide and he jumped up from the sofa.

"KAZUHAAA! WHERE ARE YOU! KAZUHAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"WHAT IS IT?!" She opened the kitchen door in annoyance. He looked at her in surprise.

"You didn't leave."

"Mohh! Don't freak me out like that!" she threw her hands up and walked back inside the kitchen, preparing lunch. He peeked inside, not going in because he knew that she would ask him to help her in cooking, which he **sucked** at.

He stared at the backside of her, a smile tugging the left corner of his lips. **She** was there inside **his** kitchen, preparing food for him, just like always.

He would never tell this to her, but in a few years, she'd be his, **permanently**.

He was about to walk back in the living room when, "Oh Heiji!"

"Nande?"

"Do you still remember your baseball cap?"

"Yeah, I couldn't find it…odd…"

"I think it's still down there in the bottom of the sea."

"**WHAT!?**"

-The End-

* * *

**Well? Did you like it? XPP if you've got questions, I'll answer them for you. And for the shooting scenes in the stories, well, you need not to know…**

**PS. Exams were easy, though I died in geometry…QAQ**

**PPS. Check out my other stories too!**

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! **

***bows, crowd claps, leaves stage***


End file.
